pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
All old messages have been archived and can be found here, please refrain from editing the archives. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- I'll add Evanf as a builder(if it hasn't already been done). — Mr. Arceus 21:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) PokePower Meeting We are having a PokePower meeting on User:PokePower's talk page. Please look at the talk page and post something. — Mr. Arceus 22:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Seriously me and Franky bob are kinda getting mad so please come or you will be counted absent. — Mr. Arceus 22:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Charitwo replied to your message on his talk page. He figured out a way that administrators could create badges! LOOK AT IT lol. — Mr. Arceus 00:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Then why don't YOU look at it??? — Mr. Arceus 00:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh lol I'm sorry. Wait what does it say? And do you know why everybody is voting for me on the user of the month poll? Am I doing something they like? — Mr. Arceus 00:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) =( So much for the badge. — Mr. Arceus 00:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me how? — Mr. Arceus 00:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was about to edit it, then I realized you spelled Arceus wrong. You spelled it Aceus. Could you please give me the link again? — Mr. Arceus 00:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! — Mr. Arceus 00:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll do that right now.I will link if I have time. — Mr. Arceus 00:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Can you set up Trivia on wiki pages? Oh nevermind. I was thinking of the wrong thing. Hi Hello! I am a user who has come back from his vacation. I want to say thank you for your hard work. Please keep up with the hard work on Black and White (seriously, give me more info on the games, I have a preorder on them :3)! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for telling me Sandstormrocks32 22:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Just letting you know I voted for you as "User Of The Month". =D CelestiaStar 22:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! n_n CelestiaStar 22:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Badge I visited the Sims wiki and I saw the created a badge. Could you please go to the sims wiki and ask a admin how they did it? I'd go but they'd probably rather answer to a administrator. I'm going to go pretty soon so please reply soon. — Mr. Arceus 01:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If this refers to the badge related to The Sims 3: Late Night, we at The Sims Wiki did not create it. Rather, it was a sponsored premium done as a promotion. In fact, we did not even have badges enabled when this was done, as we had decided not to have them. The only reason we have them at all is that Wikia had to enable them in order to do the promotion, and several of us are looking forward to the day we can have them disabled again. No offense intended, but you asked the wrong person. Dharden (talk) 01:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Editing Sorry to bother you. I may not be able to edit much. My Mom has cancer. And I'm really sorry but I hope you understand. I may not be able to edit for a few weeks. I'm really sorry for letting you down. I can understand if your mad. --— Mr. Arceus 19:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You're winning for "User of the Month"! =D CelestiaStar 23:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for understanding. It's not just my Mom, but I'm really stuffed in homework and my computer is having problems. I'll try to edit as often as I can. I just wish this could have happened after the user of the month voting, now I'll never have any chance to win. =( — Mr. Arceus 23:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Halloween! Hey! ~ ~ * * * Happy Halloween* * * ~ ~ I hope you have a fun one! CelestiaStar 06:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Me too! To all of you! — Mr. Arceus 13:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I sure did have a good one! =D CelestiaStar 06:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New wiki I just created the Pokemon Battle Revolution wiki. Since I've been very busy lately I wanted to know if you wanted to work on it. Oh and I also thought I could create a bunch of wikis and those wikis would be connected to this wiki (Like the other wikis are a sponser of this wiki). And we could take little bits of info from articles about the subject from this wiki. And you could also take from ours. What do you think? I'm going on a long trip very soon so please reply. — Mr. Arceus 13:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Navbox Can you help me on a Navbox template on the pokemonbattlerevolution wiki? the Template is Template:Colosseumleaders. Thanks. Evanf Navbox Can you help me on a Navbox template on the pokemonbattlerevolution wiki? the Template is Template:Colosseumleaders. Thanks. Evanf I will. Evanf IDK what to name this... Good. I'll write "This wiki is a sponsor and a part of the Pokemon Wiki". So we're aloud to copy content from this wiki? Oh and if you were wondering the long trip was canceled due to my mother's cancer. — Mr. Arceus 20:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Battle Revolution Wiki I know this sounds like alot, but can you join the PBR Wiki? Mr. Arceus would like to have you. I will tell more, and they should come. Evanf Ok Good idea. And, could you please help us on the wiki? I'd appreciate it. If you gain 30 edits I'll make you a admin. — Mr. Arceus 20:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG I KNOW HOW TO ADD A BADGE OMG SARAH MANLEY GAVE ME A SECRET LINK TO A PAGE THAT TELLS ME HOW TO CREATE BADGES! I CAN NSERT ANY PICTURE AND THEN PUT IN TEXT! Sorry for the caps I'm just really happy. — Mr. Arceus 20:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Friends on the wiki? Hi, I just made a new character box on my profile and I was wondering if it's okay if I add you under my friends list? You have been so helpful since I've started editing here so I wish we could be friends? Though I suppose I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me... CelestiaStar 22:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay! Thanks for being my friend. ^-^ CelestiaStar 23:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Random Page... Please Delete it and block the person who created the page it's annoying! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I second this, the user has created a spam page to cheat to get badges. Known as the "Randon Page", it should be deleted. CelestiaStar 02:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Episodes I notice you keep creating episodes from black and white with article titles like BW????: (Title). I'm getting really confused because many links just link to the episode title. Also I think it would be a lot easier to search the article if it was just the title. Can we just create the title of the episode as the title of the article? It's a lot less complicated to search then "BW:(Episode number):(Episode Title). --— Mr. Arceus 12:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Form NargaKiller Thank you for the kind welcome! I want to contribute to the wiki me too. NargaKiller 16:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) XD Gale of Darkness Protagonist The protagnist of XD Gale of Darkness aka the Hero isn't listed on the Wiki. One should be Created. Hey. ^-^;; Wanted to let you know there is a "Wikia Contributer" here that went around messing up pages. Renaming Aloe's name with "FatMama", so to let you be aware here's their page http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/60.241.144.144 you may not know if they decide to come back again to ruin pages. CelestiaStar 20:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll keep an eye out too. Thank You! n_n CelestiaStar 20:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Good and Bad News I have good news! My mother survived her cancer! But I have bad news too... my Dad was coming home from a buisness trip and he was in a car crash. He's badly injured. Well, that's pretty much it.— Mr. Arceus 20:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey!~ I wanted to let you know I'm ranked #9 on the wikia! I can't believe it. I'm no where as good as you but I'll keep doing my best to help edit. ^-^ I was wondering how do you become Adim? Don't know if I'm good enough yet. CelestiaStar 02:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well I might never become Admin. I guess I'll just notify other's when someone create vandalism on a page. ;D CelestiaStar 20:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. It is nice to meet you. I am liking. REALLY REALLY GROSS IMAGES Please block CDiFan237 he's been uploading radom images of Girls naked. I undid the pages he put the Pages in. Please Block CDiFan237. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 20:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for changing the image on Dig those Diglett. Finally someone realises that the image was copied from Bulbapedia by Franky bob. Hopefully the same will be said for the other episodes he recked. I want to put a synopsis in but the cursor won't let me! Hstar 19:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC)﻿ The Wiki Skin You changed it right? Well, I was wondering why does Pikachu only appear in the background but when the page loads it is covered up by the page? Is it possible to make the pages more "transparent"? CelestiaStar 23:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you become an admin to a wiki? Re: Re:Question My layout is like the layout to bulbapedia. hey hey i have a question i have my own wiki and i was wondering if you know how to do thoose badges on my wiki? thanks Sandstormrocks32 03:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) WHY!??!! why do you keep erasing that some pokemon are Ash's pokemon? i have proof. i went to seribi.net so.................................PWNED!! Sandstormrocks32 22:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) what what do you mean by his "induvisual pokemon" ? but he has thoos pokemon........ or sould i create a page tats titled " Ash's previous pokemon" ? Sandstormrocks32 22:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC)